


Courted

by yeaka



Series: Chocono [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noct’s got the moves.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Chocono [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577287
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Courted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Humans suck at almost everything, but Noctis kind of digs their music. At first, he didn’t get the point of it—the cacophony of different sounds, sort of like bird calls and chirping insects and humans barking, all mixed together and louder and in off-beat patterns that blast across the landscape. But over time, it’s grown on him. At least, some of it has. The noise screeching out of the camper down on the beach trails up the grassy cliffs, and Noctis finds he likes the strange percussion. He starts pecking at the weeds in time to the rhythm, and before he knows it, he’s flaring his wings and shaking his tail feathers. The next thing he knows, he’s forgotten about grazing completely, and he’s just doing a jig.

There are two humans on the beach moving weirdly, all wrong, way too close to each other, but then, they don’t have wings to knock each other over. Noctis tries to mimic their movements for a few minutes before giving up and doing his own thing: just _feeling the groove_.

He hears a familiar squawk pierce through the sound but is too lost in the fun to stop. He keeps dancing, right up until Prompto’s beak is nuzzling into his back. Prompto ruffles through his black feathers and lets out a low coo that makes Noctis’ pulse spike. They cuddle all the time, but now Prompto’s claw is landing over his, really _snuggling into him_. There’s more than just an appreciation in it: an intimacy.

Noctis’ dancing slowly dies off, because he realizes what’s happened—he hasn’t just attracted the interest of his friend: he’s accidentally performed a _mating dance_. There’s a brief moment where Noctis entertains explaining the miscommunication before it goes any further. He didn’t even realize the rest of his pack was nearby. He wonders if Gladiolus is somewhere up the hill snickering at him. Prompto obviously was and got the wrong idea.

But Noctis is chill and rolls with it. He nuzzles Prompto back and just hopes Ignis won’t kill him.


End file.
